


Something Different

by j_bc



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, brallon, patd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_bc/pseuds/j_bc
Summary: Brendon has always seen Dallon as an innocent Mormon boy, but finds out he's something a little different after he teases the boy for too long.





	

Brendon Urie knew Dallon Weekes. 

Dallon had been going to school with Brendon ever since kindergarten. They were seniors now, and he had always been the same. He wore khakis, bowties, and always had The Book of Mormon tucked into his backpack. He'd never had a girlfriend (or a boyfriend). As far as Brendon knew, anyway. He went to church every weekend, and he had a curfew. He was your average sheltered, Mormon boy. Brendon knew Dallon. Or so he thought. 

It all started one night when Brendon was out with some friends at the diner. Dallon was there alone, and Brendon thought of a sort of game. How much could he tease this innocent boy, until something happened? Either Brendon would get laid, or punched. 

Pete Wentz dared Brendon to buy Dallon a milkshake, and that only helped his plan along. He walked confidently up to the counter and ordered two strawberry milkshakes. He pulled four wadded bills out of the pocked of his leather jacket, and smiled at the cashier as he paid for the drinks. When he got them, he walked straight to Dallon's table and sat across from him. 

Dallon's head shot up from his plate, and his big, crystal-blue eyes met Brendon's coffee ones. He shot a look to his left and right, then back to Brendon. "Um. What are you doing?" He asked, in that smooth voice of his. 

"Just buying a pretty boy a milkshake." Brendon said, sliding the cup across the table to Dallon. "What about you?" 

Dallon's eyes went to the drink Brendon had just pushed in his direction. "Okay. Thanks." He said simply. 

"So, what're you doing here all by yourself?" Brendon asked. 

"Eating dinner. Usually I'd eat at home, but my parents are gone for a while on a vacation and I didn't feel like cooking." The taller boy said. 

"No parents, huh? How come you don't throw a party?" Brendon said. "I'm not really into the whole partying scene." Dallon replied, taking a drink of the milkshake. 

Brendon let his foot brush against Dallon's under the table. He looked up, expecting to see the boy blushing, but Dallon was only looking at Brendon with a quizzical expression on his face. Then he stood up and dropped a couple bills on the table, and said, "Well it was nice talking to you, and thanks for the milkshake. Brendon." 

Dallon tacked Brendon's name on the end as if it were a prize. As if Brendon should he happy that Dallon knew his name. And he was. He definitely was. But Dallon couldn't know that. So Brendon just smirked and waved, winking at Dallon as the tall boy made his way out of the diner. 

Brendon stood and walked back to his own table, where Pete and Dan sat, laughing. "That guy got out fast, huh? Must have been too much for him." Dan said. 

"Yeah, maybe. He seemed a little... I dunno." 

"That dude has got to be the world's most sheltered, nerdy eighteen-year-old." Pete laughed, his eyes squinting. Brendon chuckled and mumbled an agreement, suddenly way more intrigued by the Mormon boy who was way too pretty, in his opinion, to he called 'nerd'. 

**

Brendon spent the next week teasing Dallon as much as he could. In class, he'd 'accidentally' touch him any chance he got, or he'd 'drop' his pencil and make a scene about picking it up; bending over dramatically. He'd make sure to take off his shirt in front of Dallon at band practice, wearing shorts that left little to the imagination. 

He watched Dallon as he walked to his car one night after practice was over. He followed the tall boy, leaning against the vehicle. "I saw you looking at me at practice today. Like what you see?" He asked, smirking at Dallon who crossed his arms and looked at Brendon. 

"Get in the car." Dallon said lowly. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Get. In. My car." Dallon repeated, his eyes dark. 

Brendon smirked and did as Dallon told him. "How do I know you aren't going to murder me?" He teased as they drove. 

"You don't. I guess you just gotta trust me." Dallon answered, his nails squeezing the wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Brendon thought he saw a more prominent bulge than normal in Dallon's shorts, but he could have been imagining it. 

They finally parked in a driveway that Brendon didn't recognize, but he guessed it was Dallon's house. The tall boy got out of he drivers seat and stood up, walking towards the door and leaving Brendon to follow. He did; his heart beating faster at all of the thoughts rushing through his mind. What was coming next? 

He followed Dallon through the door and up a set of stairs, into a bedroom. Dallon finally turned to face Brendon. 

"Nothing is going to happen that you don't want." He said. With that, he took a step forward, into Brendon's personal space. (Not that Brendon was complaining.) He leaned down, and Brendon eagerly tilted his chin up to meet Dallon in a kiss. 

He felt Dallon's hands on his waist, pulling him closer. The taller began backing towards the bed, pulling Brendon with him. His fingers made their way under Brendon's shirt, but before pulling it off, he asked, "Is this okay?" 

Brendon nodded. "Yes, yes, it's okay. It's all okay." He said. 

Dallon smiled and pulled Brendon's shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, just as the backs of his knees hit the mattress. He sat down, allowing Brendon to stand between his legs. 

"Take off your clothes." Dallon said. 

Brendon smiled. What happened to the innocent little Mormon boy he thought he knew? It wasn't like he was complaining; he was enjoying every second of this. He was just a little confused. Nonetheless, he took off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked in front of Dallon who was eying him like a cash prize he had just won. 

The next thing he knew, Dallon was lifting him and turning them around, lying Brendon on the bed while he pulled his clothes off. Brendon watched as he stripped off his shirt, and pulled off his shorts and boxers at the same time. 

Brendon's eyes widened at the size of Dallon. Sure, Dallon was probably almost a foot taller than Brendon, and just all-around bigger... but Brendon had not been expecting that. 

Dallon leaned over Brendon, crawling on top of him and attaching his lips to his neck. Brendon moaned softly as Dallon's large hands made their way over his body. 

"I don't have any condoms." Dallon said. "I have lube, though. And I'm clean." 

Brendon puffed out a laugh. "This something you do often?" 

Dallon rolled his eyes and reached for his nightstand drawer, where he pulled out a tube of lube and sat it on the bed next to them. "Maybe it is." He said. 

Brendon gasped when Dallon pressed his hand against his dick, kissing his lips as he did so. His hands found their way into Dallon's hair. 

Dallon flipped them over so that Brendon was on top, letting his hands drop down to Brendon's ass as they grinded their hips together. 

"You've got a nice ass." Dallon said, one hand still on Brendon's ass, while the other reached for the lube. 

"And you've got a big dick." Brendon said. "And I really hope I don't die, with you fucking me." 

"Just tell me if it's too much." Dallon said. "I'll stop, I promise." 

Brendon nodded. "I trust you." He said.

Dallon reached around and slid a single finger inside of Brendon. The smaller boy squirmed on top of him, before getting used to the feeling and comfortably grinding down onto it. Dallon added another after a second, twisting them and scissoring them. He would have gone for a third, but Brendon assured him he was okay with a, "Fuck me Dallon, I'm ready." 

"You sure?" Dallon asked. 

"Yes." Brendon replied. 

Dallon made sure to use a generous amount of lube, before grabbing a hold of Brendon's hip with one hand, and his own dick with the other. He guided himself to Brendon's hole, and the smaller boy slowly sank down onto him. 

"Fuck." Brendon exclaimed, his eyes watering and his teeth clenched. 

"Is it too much, baby?" Dallon asked gently, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into Brendon's hips as he gripped them. Brendon shook his head. "No, I just.. give me a second." He said, readjusting his weight and leaving more forward. He took a couple of deep breaths before moving; rolling his hips in shallow motions until he got used to the feeling. 

"You can move." He told Dallon, who needed no more encouragement before he was rolling his hips up to meet Brendon's, matching the smaller boy's intensity. 

After a while they fell into a rhythm that had them both sweating, and had Brendon begging Dallon, "Faster.. oh, god, harder.." 

Suddenly Dallon flipped them over, pressing Brendon into the mattress on his back and thrusting his own hips against the smaller set below him. Brendon wrapped his legs around Dallon's hips and hooked his ankles together, one hand making its way into Dallon's hair and tugging. 

"Fuck." Dallon moaned, and Brendon smirked, tugging at his hair again, and twisting his fingers in it. "You like that?" He asked. 

"Hell yeah." Dallon mumbled, sucking hard on Brendon's collarbone. He tucked his arms under Brendon's knees for a moment, scooting him up a little to hit a different angle. Brendon moaned loudly, gasping Dallon's name as his legs tightened around Dallon's body. He was so close, and Dallon was hitting the perfect place, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Fuck Dal, yeah, right there..." he moaned, his voice high-pitched. "I'm gonna come, Dal, keep going, fuck.." 

Dallon snapped his hips backwards and forwards as fast as he could manage, his skin making a slapping sound against Brendon's. "Like that?" He asked, biting Brendon's neck as the smaller boy's muscles tightened around him, and he yelled out "Yes, Dallon, fuck!" As he came; feeling moisture against his stomach. He dragged his nails down Dallon's back, arching into the man on top of him as he rode out his high. 

Dallon only lasted a few more seconds, before he too was coming. He grunted out Brendon's name along with a string of curses before releasing inside of the smaller boy, and collapsing on the bed beside him. He grabbed a hand towel from his bedside table and wiped it across Brendon's stomach to clean the mess, pressing a kiss to the boy's toned chest before tossing the rag to the ground. 

"And all this time I thought you were an innocent little Mormon boy." Brendon said as Dallon pulled the covers over the both of them. 

"I guess I had you fooled. I'm not a Mormon, my parents are. If I had the choice, I'd never go to church. And I'm not innocent." Dallon answered, pulling the small boy against himself in the room that suddenly felt colder, without he hot, sticky feeling of sex. 

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Brendon said. 

Dallon smiled, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. "I'm glad I could deliver." He said. "And I'm glad I could show you what happens when you tease me."

Brendon blushed, giggling a little. "I thought you'd be all flustered and embarrassed to have a dude hitting on you." He said. 

Dallon laughed, turning to face Brendon. "Can this.. not be a one time thing?" He asked, taking in the darkening marks on the other boy's neck and chest.

"What, are you into me or something?" Brendon teased. 

"Maybe." Dallon said. 

Brendon laughed. "Well in that case, definitely."


End file.
